1. Technical Field
This invention relates to diaper bags and, more particularly, to a combined diaper bag and purse for easily storing and accessing a variety of infant contents.
2. Prior Art
One thing most new parents never fully adjust to is the arsenal of equipment that must always be kept on hand in order to keep a baby both comfortable and happy. A never-ending supply of disposable or cloth diapers, ointment and wipes, ensure that a baby's tender bottom is kept clean, dry and free of irritating and painful diaper rash. Fresh bottles of milk or sip cups of juice and water, must be stored within easy reach to satisfy an infant's empty belly or quench a toddler's thirst. Jars of baby food line cabinet shelves and fruit snacks and baby cookies provide a healthy treat for a grumbling child. Hard teething biscuits and cold teething rings massage sore gums and can calm a crying baby suffering through the onset of first teeth, while small toys, rattles, or a special blanket can entertain and comfort a cranky child.
Although these items can be readily stored at home, traveling with a newborn infant or toddler, is another matter altogether. Any parent knows the stress of trying to juggle the many items necessary while on the go. The plethora of goods needed to keep a baby clean, comfortable, full and entertained at home, are just as much, if not more so, needed on the road, where tempers can flare after even a small amount of time spent restrained in a car seat. Regardless of whether a family is engaged in cross-country travel, taking an overnight trip, or simply dropping the kids of at daycare, a multitude of items are needed for the journey. When traveling with an infant, most parents would not consider leaving home without a satchel or diaper bag crammed full of bottles, toys, snacks, diapers and a variety of other items that a child might need at a moment's notice.
While diaper bags and oversized sacks do offer a great deal of storage, there are some drawbacks to their use. Specifically, many parents have experienced the frustrating scenario of carrying a diaper bag and baby in one arm, while attempting to carry a purse or briefcase loaded with a wallet, cellular telephone, cosmetic bag and other personal belongings in the other. As can be imagined, attempting to carry more than one bag, as well as a child, can put a terrible strain on the neck, back and shoulders. Many attempt to solve this problem by storing their personal belongings such as their wallet, day planner and cellular telephone within the diaper bag, as opposed to carrying two separate bags. Unfortunately, upon arriving at their child's daycare center or a babysitter's home, the user must contend with the task of quickly retrieving their personal belongings from the bag, a time consuming hassle. Not surprisingly, in their rush to gather their belongings and head off on their way, many busy parents mistakenly leave important personal accessories within the bag, rendering them empty handed when these accessories are needed. Obviously, it would be advantageous to provide a means for simultaneously transporting baby goods, as well as personal belongings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,557 to Mahvi discloses an infant care bag for storing bottles, diapers, Wet Wipes, and other infant care supplies comprised of a primary bag section and a removable auxiliary bag section. The primary bag section can be worn as a backpack with or without the removable auxiliary bag section. The primary bag section stores a variety of infant care supplies and perishable food items and can be used as a booster chair for dining. The removable auxiliary section provides additional storage space and has a compartment for storing a changing pad. The infant care bag is constructed of a fabric coated extruded plastic framework. A second embodiment disclosed in the infant care bag is fabricated from vacuum formed plastic. The infant care bag is therefore lightweight and easy to clean. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a removable purse for storing a caretaker's personal supplies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,869 to Saltzman discloses a dual-bag having a first, primary, diaper bag and a second, secondary mother's bag detachably secured to the first primary bag. One of side surfaces of the first, primary bag has first zipper-securing means, and one of the side surfaces of the second, secondary bag has second, cooperating zipper-securing means, for removably mounting the second, secondary bag to the first bag. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide various mechanisms for carrying the combined bag.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for easily storing and accessing a variety of infant contents. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.